A Broken Romeo's Drabbles and One Shots
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles that Occasionally Come to my mind - Mostly NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Rain.

They say it washes the world free of sin. Not to Naruto, not to the young angel who held his brother as he bled. Held his brother as his blood stopped flowing and his body went cold. Held him as he begged Naruto to save him. Held him as the shinigami came.

He could have sworn he saw the death god as it came and stole away his family. He cursed the heavens. He cursed Kami. He cursed his Sensai for teaching him the rasengan. He cursed the Kyuubi for giving him the ability to heal. He cursed himself for caring so damn much.

She cursed his brother. She watched from behind the veil of the cleansing rain. She watched as her angel weeped. She watched as the feathers fell from his wings. She couldn't move. She couldn't go to him. His pain was so intense that she could feel it from her hidden spot in the tears of heaven.

His was a wound she could not heal. Not with all the chakra in all the world. Not will all the ninjitsu in all the world. His was a pain of an angel, fallen from heaven and broken his wings.

She had to try though. The tears of heaven clensed her of her fear. She moved foreward, toward her fallen angel. She took him in her arms, and she felt his body shake as he wept. She felt his heart slamming against his chest as the horror of what the devil had made him do filled him.

She remembered a legend. Angels who had fallen from heaven could not return unless they were returned by another angel. She turned his face upward, and despite the pain of her bruised lips and the cold of the rain. She kissed him.

She would return her angel to heaven, even if it took the rest of her life.


	2. An Uzumaki Christmas Part One NS

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto had someone to share his rather..odd Christmas traditions with. That lucky....or unlucky depending on who you ask, someone just happens to be one Uzumaki Sakura.

As the sun rises, Sakura rolls over in bed. Christmas it may be, but neither her nor her husband were morning people. It seemed however that she was doomed to be proven wrong as she felt a heavy form leap upon the bed and whisper in her ear.

"Sakura-Chan! Wakey Wakey, It's time for Christmas Breakfast!"

"Christmas Breakfast?" She thought in her head. Had her husband lost his mind - perminantly this time? She groaned and sat up, just in time to have a strange looking food set infront of her. It was..very green, and very red. She poked it and determined it was a pancake, dyed green and in the shape of a christmas tree. The little red things were strawberries. Next to it, was a glass of bright red Milk, which she - after a cautious sip - determined was also strawberry flavored.

Her husband seemed to have the same meal for himself, but downed it before she could even take a few bites out of hers.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

He was like an excited kid or something. The man was Hokage and nearly 23 years old and yet sometimes she wondered if he had ever grown beyond their early teenage years.

After finishing her meal - at her own pace. She got up and got dressed, stepping out of the room she found Naruto fidgeting restlessly.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"For what?"

"No time! Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and starting leaping across the snow covered rooftops. She noticed that they were headed for the academy, but who could be at the academy - it was christmas day, only a foolish workaholic would...Iruka. Of course, he wanted to go see Iruka, but why in such a hurry?

As they came to the front gates of the school Iruka was just locking them, he was laced up pretty heavily in his Jacket and smiled when he saw Naruto.

"That time of year again is it Naruto? It almost slipped right past me, well come on then."

Iruka took off and Sakura and Naruto were hot on his tail, once again Sakura's brain was at a loss, what were these two up too. She finally managed to let her thoughts catch up to her when they landed infront of the orphanage where Naruto for a short while had grown up.

She was still confused - when out of nowhere a snow ball hit her in the head. She blinked and turned around to see a small orphan duck into the woods, her husband ducked one that came from behind the building. She turned to look at him and his grin widened to almost painful proportions.

"It has begun! The Great Snowball War!" She watched in awe as Iruka and Naruto built themselves a small snow barrier to protect themselves from the incoming hail storm of tiny heaved snow balls. She noticed now and then Naruto would stand up and let himself get hit - on purpose.

He would then fall to the ground, feiging serious injury and call to his "Medic" whom the role Sakura had been cast in apparently. As it went on Sakura could not stop herself from throughly enjoying this little experience. Finally Naruto Charged foreward and went to leap at the kids, but he was nailed in all directions by snowballs. Sakura looked to Iruka and blinked.

"How long has he been doing this?"

"Nearly 11 years now."

"But that would mean....."

"Yes, even before he was an offical genin. These kids don't get much of a christmas, and Naruto saw that. So every christmas he comes here and gets in a big snow ball fight with them. I asked him why one day and he simply told me "Because they are my family." Pretty Non-Naruto of a responce huh?"

As she watched him tussle and play with the children, she had to disagree with Iruka.

"No, it's the perfect Naruto responce..."

Because to him, The Village, It's People, and Especially Her. They were all precious people, they were all - Family.


	3. An Uzumaki Christmas Part Two NS

Sakura was freezing by the time The Great Snow Ball War had ended. She had snow in places that she only let Naruto see and was really relieved when he came over to her and smiled.

"Time to go Sakura-chan!"

She waved goodbye to the children, some of them even asking her if she would come back next year because she was even better at throwing snowballs then Naruto was. She smiled and agreed to. In all reality she wasn't planning on coming back next year until they had asked, but the warm smiles on their faces and on Naruto's convinced her that all the joy was worth the little bit of chill.

He took her hand and started down the road.

"Come on Iruka-Sensai we're gonna be late!"

Naruto's voice shouted loud enough for the entire village to hear. Snow actually fell from tree's as his booming voice echoed throughout, probably waking up a few parents that we're trying to delay the day.

Perhaps that was part of the reason he did it.

As he dragged her along she couldn't help but know where they were going, as they turned down the street and saw the beaten up old cabbage stand, and across from that Hitori Nasaki's Lemon stand. They were headed toward Ichiraku Ramen. Why was Naruto so excited about..

Well never mind that, it was Ramen of course Naruto was exited. Something else seemed different to Sakura though, he was more excited then usual, he was about ready to explode like a firecracker as they reached the Ramen Stand.

She frowned when she saw the sign though, knowing Naruto would be disappointed.

Closed for Christmas

Sakura was alittle stunned that Naruto still just walked right into the Ramen Bar. She was even more confused when he had her sit down, but he walked behind the counter. She heared a voice from the back that sounded oddly like Ayame.

"Naruto is that you? You're late!"

"I know Ayame-Chan! The Snowball Fight ran alittle longer then expected!"

He shouted back as he started up the water to boil.

"Why this year? Someone shove snow down your pants again?"

Sakura chuckled, why yes, someone had done that, but Naruto seemed unfazed by it and had gotten the young man with a snow ball in responce.

"No! You know that was only a one time thing! Nope! 'Cause I had another General on the field with me other then Iruka Sensai!"

Ayame a moment later stepped out from the back, she was wearing casual clothing with an Apron on the Front with a giant christmas tree on it, there we're even blinking lights on the tree!

"Another General? Who - Oh! Sakura-san how nice to see you! Was this your first time joining The Great Snow Ball Wars?"

Sakura numbly nodded her head, she was still very confused but didn't want to dim Naruto's very bright mood with too many questions.

"Poor you, I thought about going once, but when Naruto describes the horrors of that war to me, I'd sooner take on Tsunade-Sama. Oh! You must be here as Naruto's guest huh? Being his wife and all. Well, sit back and enjoy, you'll be only the fifth person in history to taste Ichiakru's Famous: Christmas Ramen!"

Sakura felt like she was going to face vault, but chose to keep her composure. She watched as Naruto expertly chopped up red and green onions, red and green peppers and all sorts of festive looking Ingrediants, to be honest she wasn't sure how it would taste, especially when Ayame brought out the bright green and bright red noodles.

A few moments later there were five bowls set out, but Sakura is smart, and Sakura knows that, there are only three of them there. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Maa...Sorry I'm late..I was walking down the street and I noticed this guy dressed in green stealing people's presents and I knew I had to stop him - "

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed instinctually as she looked over to see her former Sensai, Hatake Kakashi sit down infront of one of the bowls. Okay, that made four.

As Ayame and Naruto sat down, Ayame beside Iruka and Naruto beside herself, she kept staring at the fifth bowl.

"Naruto-kun, who'se the fifth bowl for?"

Naruto got a sad smile on his face and turned to her as broke his chopsticks open.

"Itadikmasu, Sakura-Chan."

The rest of the meal was in silence as they eat. It seemed that this moment was abit of a rememberence for Naruto, something was on his mind as he actually took his time eating. As the meal ended Naruto set his bowl down and bowed to it softly.

"You want to know who the fifth bowl is for Sakura-Chan? It's for the Old Man. It's for Jii-chan."

Sakura's heart nearly melted at that point. The Fifth bowl of Ramen was for the Late Sandanime Hokage.

"I'm Sorry Naruto..."

"We make it for him every year, it's our gift to him, because he gave us so much. He gave us protection, love, and he gave me a chance. It's the least we could do."

Sakura nodded and suddenly she felt an odd chill, it seemed that everyone in the bar did. Sakura wrapped herself in her jacket, but couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye - that the fifth Ramen bowl was empty.

"Naruto - The bowl it's -"

He silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I told you Sakura-Chan. It was for Jii-Chan."


	4. An Uzumaki Christmas Part Three

The fire crackled quietly as she lay in his arms. Her green eyes turned upward toward his blue. They were so full of life, so full of love and understanding. She reached up, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-Kun."

He smiles back down to her, his hand, rough and calloused from handling a kunai so often runs over the smooth skin of her face, and he returns the warmth of the kiss.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

She watched as the fire danced before them. It's warmth driving away the cold of being soaked with snowballs, and the chill that ran down her spine at the Ramen Stand. She looks up to him, and smiles again.

It was time now, she took his hand and gently set it on her stomach, and smiled.

He looked down to her, and it took only a moment, his small smile, slowly growing into a full blown grin.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-Kun."

She thought he would leap up, he would dance on the ceiling and maybe even shout it from the rooftops, but he did no such thing. What he did, seemed even more poignant, at least to her. He leaned over, and kissed her stomach softly.

"I can't wait Sakura-chan, I'll be best Father ever! That's a promise...of a lifetime.."

She smiled, and leaned into him. Their Child. Their Baby. Their own little Christmas Miracle.


End file.
